La Vida de una Reina
by StrangerOutsider
Summary: Un resumen de la vida de la esposa del Rey Rhaegar I Targaryen, progenitora del mayor numero de Targaryen en una sola generación desde Jaehaerys I Targaryen, el Conciliador y su hermana esposa Alysanne Targaryen, la Bondadosa, amada por el pueblo llano y respetada por los grandes Señores; la Reina Saandra Baratheon. Alternative Universe - Canon Divergente. Female Stannis Baratheon.


Aerys II Targaryen tenía el deseo de casar a su hijo con una mujer de la sangre de la antigua Valyria desde que este era apenas un bebe de pecho, encontrando varios inconvenientes en su cometido, un detalle importante era que en todo Poniente no existía alguien que no fuera de su familia que remontara sus raíces consanguíneas hasta la desolada Isla de la cual los Targaryen provenían y esto lo había orillado a la desesperación total. Habiendo rechazado todas las mujeres en edad casadera de los Siete Reinos y careciendo de hijas para seguir con la tradición Targaryen de casarse entre hermanos, tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas. Aerys había estado a punto de mandar a su padre, Steffon, a las Ciudades Libres por una esposa "adecuada" para su hijo, sin embargo, al ver los ojos malva de su madre, Cassana algo en la atrofiada cabeza del Rey había hecho "clic", recordando entonces la relación consanguínea que hacía de su padre un primo directo y lo más importante de dicha vinculación era la descendencia con la que contaba su padre, un heredero y una hija doncella, crecida y florecida.

No habrían transcurrido más que un par de días para que el cuervo viajara de Desembarco del Rey a Bastión de Tormentas con la noticia y no más de un mes para que todo Poniente lo supiera; Saandra de la casa Baratheon se comprometía con el Príncipe de la Corona, había sido la envidia y comidilla de todo Poniente por largas seis lunas y había estado a punto de estallar en la furia irracional que tan a menudo cegaba a su hermano y le hacía cometer idioteces que avergonzaban a su padre. Sin embargo, había optado sabiamente por quejarse silenciosamente con el Maestre Cressen durante mucho tiempo sobre no querer ser la esposa de un Targaryen, bien sabían los dioses lo mal que terminaban sus mujeres ante los problemas políticos, sin embargo, ante sus padres fue silenciosa e imperturbable, como le habian dictado ser hace tantos años.

Desde que Saandra era una niña sabía que era muy diferente a las otras mujeres; irreverente y llena del carácter necesario para insultar a cualquiera sin temor alguno a represalias, su Septa incluso le conto alguna vez que en una ocasión había estado tan enfadada con Robert que había empuñado una espada en su dirección sin dilación. Probablemente habría crecido para ser una fiera mujer guerrera como Visenya Targaryen, la hermana esposa de Aegon I Targaryen el Conquistador, sin embargo, fue rápidamente instruida en las artes femeninas en un intento desesperado por aplacar su lado salvaje; bordado, danza, canto, etiqueta y sobre todo lo demás, le enseñaron que era una Baratheon y como tal, debía cumplir con su deber. Se esmeraron tanto en hacerla la dama perfecta que Saandra término en convertirse en alguien seria y sumisa, aun asi; seria Robert quien le enseñara la más importante de las lecciones.

Su hermano mayor, si bien no la apreciaba particularmente; le enseño de primera mano que los hombres no eran lo que aparentaban, algo que aprendió de la peor manera porque, mientras frente a sus padres Robert era un buen hermano, cariñoso y protector, a solas se convertía en su torturador personal. Aprendió a leer a las personas a las malas, por lo tanto a los trece años de edad; cuando se casó con Rhaegar supo casi de inmediato que este no la amaba, su primo, que prefería los libros sobre las armas, no le profesaba sentimientos más allá de lo filial. Sin embargo, para ella no fue dificil aprender a amarlo, su primo era realmente agradable, tratándola con sonrisas cálidas y maneras suaves, siempre buscando su comodidad, así que, ni bien habían consumado el matrimonio Rhaegar la había llevado a Rocadragon, lo más lejos posible de su enloquecido suegro y sus miradas viciosas; Saandra había estado realmente agradecida.

Por varios años, la solitaria Isla fue su hogar soñado y ella fue diligente con la administración del castillo desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en él; buscando complacer. Para el primer año de su matrimonio Saandra ya portaba su progenie en el vientre y dio a luz dos niñas hermosas con sus características Baratheon embellecidas por los rasgos valyrios de su señor marido, Rhaelle y Cassana eran hermosas, sus preciosas princesitas; Rhaegar también amo a sus hijas cuando las vio, sin embargo, estas niñas demasiado Baratheon no parecían satisfacerlo lo suficiente, así que Saandra trabajo con más empeño mientras se recuperaba del parto; adecuo las habitaciones y trajo pendones de las Ciudades Libres para decorar las paredes de la enorme fortaleza; avivando el sombrío ambiente.

Un año después dio a luz otra niña, Helaena era tan hermosa como sus hermanas mayores sino más pequeña de lo que ellas habian sido y bastante más enfermiza; cabello oscuro y ojos azules como los de Cassia; los rasgos valyrios de Rhaegar seguían allí pero ella seguía viendo ese brillo insatisfecho en los ojos de su marido cada vez que tomaba a sus hijas en brazos; necesitaba más. Saandra debía trabajar más duro, esta vez adecuo el Jardín con flores del Dominio e hizo pulir y actualizar la mesa pintada mientras cuidaba de la salud de su pequeña y cumplía como mejor podía con un hombre como Rhaegar su deber de esposa.

El año siguiente dio a luz una niña de nueva cuenta, tan Baratheon como las anteriores, sin embargo, allí donde Elle era exigente y Lena dulce, Jocelyn parecía asimilarse más a Cassia que permanecía siempre distante de todos. Jo estaba siempre en su propio mundo, observando con curiosidad, Rhaegar también amo esta pequeña pero su mirada seguía viéndose anhelante, ansioso de algo que aparentemente Saandra no podía proveerle, entonces trabajo laboriosamente; reemplazo muchos sirvientes y trajo más personal al castillo para su comodidad y la de su familia mientras trataba de comprender a su peculiar niña.

Finalmente, después de tres años de matrimonio Saandra dio a luz a Visenya; toda ella una mujer Targaryen de pelo plateado como el de Rhaegar y ojos violeta como los de Elle. Anya estaba siempre pidiendo atencion y Rhaegar fue siempre rapido en complacerla, para Saandra, como madre no fue muy dificil notar el repentino desinterés de Rhaegar hacia sus hijas mayores. Asi que, llena de indignación se tomó el atrevimiento de informar de este hecho a su señor marido; Rhaegar lo negó, por supuesto _¿Qué clase de padre tendría preferencia por alguno de sus hijos?_ , ella por supuesto no creyó ninguno de sus argumentos. Decidida entontes a ignorar la pobre excusa de padre que era Rhaegar siguió su vida sin más, consolando a sus hijas con mentiras a medias de lo que su padre hacía en sus tiempos libres lejos de la biblioteca y trabajó arduamente arreglando todo para su viaje a la Capital; acomodando lo que llevarian y dando órdenes a los criados para proceder en su ausencia, todo ello mientras cuidaba con recelo de la vida en su vientre.

Aerys estaba en la cúspide del placer cuando al fin presentaron oficialmente a sus nietas ante la corte como era la tradición; tomo a cada una en brazos, apretándolas y alabándolas antes de darlas a Rhaella y quedarse finalmente con Visenya en brazos; Saandra fue testigo de la mirada enloquecida y enviciada que le dio a Rhaegar y de la profunda adoración que manchaba su locura cuando miraba su vientre hinchado. Pese a su miedo a las respuestas violentas de Aerys ante sus negativas a pasar más tiempo con él, fue firme en su decisión de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de sus manos avariciosas, después de todo, nunca podría olvidar la razón por la habian residido en Rocadragon tantos años. Meses después, con Rhaegar ausente, los dioses supieran donde; Saandra acepto aterrorizada el apoyo de su suegro en el parto de Elenei y observo cuidadosamente como el anciano la sostenía en sus manos con reverencia, soltando halagos a su belleza etérea; cabello oscuro con los ojos de Rhaegar, una niña más que fue rápidamente olvidada por su padre al no encontrarla lo suficiente digna. No volvieron a casa ese año y para inicios del año siguiente Saandra se sentía tan miserable rodeada de todas estas personas ruines e interesadas; sedientas de dinero y posición, estuvo enferma todo el año y durante embarazos se encontró siempre exhausta, su cuerpo siempre quejándose en debilidad ante cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Su primogénito vino el segundo mes de ese año tortuoso entre sus gritos agónicos y más sangre de la que hubiese visto nunca; Aegon era hermoso todo cabello claro y ojos violetas como Rhaegar, con la mandíbula fuerte y prominente de los Baratheon y el genio arrollador de su hermano; el precioso heredero que Rhaegar espero por tanto tiempo. Su segundo par de gemelos vinieron el penúltimo mes de ese año y casi la matan mientras se abrían camino al mundo; Baelor y Duncan eran niños perfectamente idénticos con el cabello y ojos Targaryen conjunto a las mandíbulas fuertes que le recordaban a su padre. Saandra estaba orgullosa de sus hijos que no eran más que los perfectos caballeros que hubiera deseado, Rhaegar en cambio a penas y reparo en ellos cuando los presento a la corte, solo tenía ojos para su precioso Aegon y en extensión Visenya, entonces fue más que obvio para ella que el resto de su hermosa prole seria siempre puesta a un lado a favor de sus hermanos de oro y plata, se prometió entonces querer al resto de sus hijos el doble para compensar el desinterés de su padre.

Un año más transcurrió en la corte y Saandra se encontró rápidamente embarazada de nuevo, sin embargo, algo más que un hijo llego a su vida ese año, el Torneo en Harrenhal al que fue arrastrada por su suegro le trajo el desconsuelo de saberse poca cosa ante su marido y la vergüenza ante los Siete Reinos; porque allí Saandra supo que, embarazada como estaba y con todos los pequeños príncipes de los que había provisto a la corona, Rhaegar nunca la vería como lo hizo con Lyanna Stark. Cuando su marido gano la Justa y el derecho de nombrar a una mujer su Reina del Amor y la Belleza, no le dirigió una sola mirada al pasarla de largo y depositar la corona de rosas invernales sobre el regazo de la prometida de su hermano, quien no dudo en estallar en cólera ante el atrevimiento de su marido para pretender a la norteña. Esa noche, en la soledad de su carpa; Saandra lloro el desamor de su marido y la indiferencia de su hermano, con el único consuelo de Jaime Lanister; su Guardia Personal, un niño verde de quince años recientemente integrado a la Guardia Real.

Ni bien hubo parido a Arthur, otra belleza salvaje de rasgos valyrios esa misma noche entre la agonía de las contracciones y su corazón roto; se encontró a solas con sus pensamientos más oscuros en la clemencia de esos terrenos embrujados, pudo tomar la decisión de ignorar la afrenta de su marido, ella era una Baratheon y su deber era servir y callar. Para el final de ese año Saandra supo que todo a partir de ese momento sería diferente a todo cuanto conocía, Rhaegar se hacía cada vez más y más lejano, recluido permanentemente en la biblioteca siempre fiel a sus pergaminos por sobre ella o sus hijos, hablando siempre en susurros con Ser Arthur Dayne y Jon Connington; algo estaba cambiando y Saandra presentía, no sería nada bueno.

Lo que resulto ser acertado cuando una mañana a principios de un nuevo año, embarazada de cinco meses se encontró con que su esposo había desaparecido sin dejar pista. Siempre recelosa de quienes la rodeaban en la corte Saandra guardo silencio sobre el acontecimiento y cuatro meses después dio a luz a una niña hermosa como su suegra; toda oro y plata con los ojos malva de su madre, una niña de carácter sumiso que temía nombrar sin la aprobación de Rhaegar; como las viejas costumbres dictaban, pero que secretamente llamaba Rhaena. Su pequeña alegraba la amargura de su vida y ella la amaba con todo su corazón por ello. Aunque no mucho después, su alegría se vería eclipsada al enterarse de que su esposo la abandonaría a favor de Lyanna y que su hermano había desatado una Guerra en honor a su preciosa prometida usurpada. Saandra por supuesto no creyó ninguna de dichas calumnias, bien sabia lo corto de apetito sexual que era Rhaegar y lo mucho que Lyanna odiaba la idea de casarse con su hermano.

Todo ese embrollo le sonó más a una fuga que cualquier otra cosa pero aun asi se encontró rápidamente despojada de toda libertad, recluida en uno de los cuartos más lejanos del Torreón de Maegor como una vil delincuente, custodiada día y noche, temiendo de las sombras en las esquinas y de los oídos que pudieran escuchar sus plegarias, con la única compañía ocasional de su suegra y Viserys; su pequeño cuñado encantador. Fue mantenida en la más infame ignorancia durante todo su aislamiento forzoso, sin embargo, ni si quiera Aerys era capaz de controlar la intrincada red de información que la Araña sostenía en la corte y las renombradas noticias no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos. Aparentemente su hermano se había declarado Rey, respaldado con la excusa de que la sangre de su abuela Rhaelle Baratheon, una antigua princesa de la Casa Targaryen, le daba derechos sobre el Trono de Hierro.

Mientras los reinos se desangraban entre sí, su hermano y el resto del mundo, al igual que su esposo, olvidaron su existencia, que ella era una Targaryen tanto por Matrimonio como por Sangre y se permitieron violentarse a gusto por un largo año. Cuando su flamante esposo y gallardo hermano recordaron su existencia, se reunieron en las tierras de la Tormenta; el lugar del cual provenía, el lugar que su esposo había osado mancillar escondiendo a su ramera y tras largas horas de debate encarnizado e insultos concordaron acabar las escaramuzas por el momento, ya era demasiado tarde. Saandra ya había perdido su batalla personal; Rhaegar regreso de la guerra a restregarle su puta preñada, rogando comprensión y Robert vino a presentarle su falso remordimiento por haberle olvidado, ella no podía darle nada de ello a ninguno. Su estúpida Guerra había tenido un alto costo para ella; uno de sus hijos, su dulce Rhaena cuya cabeza había sido presionada hasta estallar contra los muros de su habitación por Gregor Clegane.

Si no hubiera sido por Jaime, el reciente vanagloriado asesino de su suegro; Sandra habría perdido más de sus hijos y su propia vida a manos de los Lacayos de Tywin Lanister; el guardián del occidente, y ella tal vez le hubiera perdonado todo a Rhaegar, todo, menos eso. Porque sus hijos eran su vida y si él iba a exponerlos así, ella no podría más que odiarlo. Así que, cuando Rhaegar trato de explicarle sus razones en privado una noche después de su llegada, enloqueció; ¿Profecías y dragones de tres cabezas? _¿Había perdido uno de sus hijos por una estúpida profecía?_ Ella le rugió su descontento a la cara en esas cuatro paredes, lo golpeo e insulto vigorosamente, su marido y ella tuvieron una batalla de voluntades y puños en la que, después de unas horas se vio sometida al suelo, con la ropa desgarrada y el peinado desecho, Rhaegar la tomo allí mismo; sobre la piedra dura y fría; fue tomada como una vil puta hasta que sus muslos dolían por la fuerza de los embates y sus caderas se amorataban ante la furia inclemente de Rhaegar, para el final de todo ese acto vil y denigrante la carne de su marido era un lio sanguinolento de carne desgarrada por obra de sus uñas y mordeduras hechas con vicio por sus dientes.

Para el nacimiento de los Gemelos Bastardos Saandra se hallaba embarazada de cinco meses, se hizo cargo del niño al que nombro Jon y a la niña; Anette la entrego a una matrona, ambos tan similares a su madre que le era doloroso mirarlos. Lyanna fue despachada a un matrimonio sin gloria con el anciano Jon Arryn, lo más lejos posible de su familia. Su hermano se comprometió con Cersei Lanister mientras Rhaegar era coronado Rey y ella, por añadidura, su Reina, todos sus preciosos hijos fueron envueltos en vestiduras de oro, su joven y valiente Aegon nombrado Príncipe de Rocadragon y heredero de los Siete Reinos. El último día del último mes del año ella dio a luz al último de los hijos de Rhaegar; Rhaenys, una pequeña mimada a la cual no podía dejar de comparar con su preciosa Rhaena. Rhae, como la llamaban sus hermanos fue otra niña de oro y plata con los ojos violeta y de nuevo; el resto de sus hijos fueron cruelmente ignorados a favor de sus hermanos de perfectos rasgos Valyrios; las preciosas reencarnaciones de los Conquistadores que Rhaegar tanto deseaba.

Posteriormente, Saandra tendría más hijos; Steffon tres largos años después, su pequeño hijo que sería todo Robert, Argella un año después, que tendría los ojos purpura de su abuela y finalmente Shireen dos años después, que sería su última hija toda timidez y pulcritud, sin embargo, aunque sus hijos serian reconocidos ante el mundo como Targaryen, Robert y ella sabían mejor que nadie que estos niños, sus hijos, no eran otra cosa que Baratheon nacidos del deseo y el incesto que manchaba sus venas gracias a la sangre de su abuela, después de todo los Targaryen no eran los únicos que sucumbían a los bajos placeres de la carne. Robert y ella tenían familias propias y se habian odiado desde pequeños, pero ese deseo del uno por el otro había estado siempre presente, cuando Robert besaba sus labios de manera casta para disculparse en las sombras de los pasillos y ella se escabullía a su cama durante las noches de tormenta siendo apenas una niña. Solo tuvieron que dejarse llevar por la pasión y el riesgo de ser encontrados.

Para ese entonces la mayoría de sus hijos se hallaban felizmente casados con personas maravillosas y una familia propia. Jon era un hombre crecido demasiado leal a ella que había sido la única madre que hubiera conocido nunca, mínimamente interesado en usurpar el trono de su medio hermano mayor. Aegon estaba a un paso de casarse con una Isleña de Pyke, hermosa como una sirena y ella al fin podría deshacerse de la mancha molesta que era Anette Fuegoscuro en su familia; seduciendo a su hijo y engatusando a su marido. Si tan solo Rhaegar se enterara alguna vez de lo que había hecho bajo sus narices; _sería su perdición_. Aun asi, algo que Rhaegar no supiera no podría hacerle daño. _¿O sí?_

Y aunque llegara a enterarse, Saandra no tendría nada que temer. Después de todo, era amada y respetada por el pueblo llano y los grandes señores; los reyes mueren todos los días y bien sabían los nuevos dioses que los Siete Reinos necesitaban un nuevo rey en el trono de hierro. Bien rezaba el lema de los Targaryen; Fuego y Sangre, aquello con lo que habían erigido su gobierno hace tantos siglos, sin embargo, el fuego podía extinguirse, la sangre podría ser drenada y el trono seria ocupado por dragones astados que eran fácilmente maleables a sus manos hábiles. Aegon aún era un niño verde que se creía un hombre por haber probado los placeres de la carne; ¿Seria su gobierno tan flamable como el de su marido? ¿Estaría siempre sangrando como el de su suegro?, esperaba que esta vez eso no fuera un gran problema, ya que estaban rodeados en todos los flancos por familia.

Saandra había tenido que despedirse de tantos de sus hijos; Rhaelle Hightower, Cassana Greyjoy, Helaena Tyrell, Jocelyn Lanister, Elenei Arryn, Baelor Martell. Próximamente, si las cosas salían como las tenía planeadas: Rhaenys Tully, Arthur Dayne, Visenya Estermont y Argella Stark. Solo Duncan y Steffon se quedarían con ella hasta su muerte listos para socorrerla como Guardias Reales. A pesar del dolor que le provoco dejar ir a sus hijos, siempre le quedaría el consuelo de que estarían enriqueciendo las buenas relaciones entre los Siete Reinos y no tendrían que preocuparse por conspiraciones secretas entre los grandes Lord en un futuro cercano; después de todo ¿Qué clase de Reina seria si hubiera accedido a los deseos arcaicos de endogamia de Rhaegar? Habian cosas más provechosas que complacer profecías de un pobre fanático incauto como su marido

Saandra era una Baratheon, un Ciervo Coronado, su lema rezaba ¡Nuestra es la Furia! Y ella tenía tanta furia acumulada de años de vergüenza y humillación que resarcir, no obstante; ella fue criada para servir y se aseguraría de que lo último que haría antes de morir fuera servir al Reino. Jaime ya había matado un Rey Loco, con Rhaegar no sería tan difícil, ni sangriento. Las lágrimas y la seducción eran las únicas armas que le habian permitido poseer nunca a las mujeres, ella en cambio conocía otras armas más eficaces; la espada y la daga, pero para este trabajo necesitaría algo más sutil. El arma de un cobarde era el veneno; sería algo bajo y ruin, pero valdría la pena, después de todo bien le había dicho a su esposo durante toda su vida marital que sus amados pergaminos serian su perdición.

Nadie sospecharía nunca de la buena y obediente Reina Saandra.


End file.
